10 things I hate about you
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione se han odiado toda su vida, pero trabajar juntos en el Ministerio tal vez demuestre que no es tan así. Para Martu Malfoy.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

* * *

><p>Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga invisible, <strong>Martu Malfoy<strong>. ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Y feliz navidad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 things I hate about you<strong>

_I hate you, I really hate you so much I think it must be… true love —. _True Love, Pink.

_(Te odio, te odio tanto que creo que debe ser… verdadero amor)._

_._

**Uno: Tu cabello**

Las cosas que Draco Malfoy odiaba de Hermione Granger difícilmente se podrían contar con rapidez. Una lista de cien páginas no le alcanzaría para enumerar todas aquellas cosas que detestaba de la antigua Gryffindor.

Pero esa mañana, cuando llegó al Ministerio de Magia, el enmarañado cabello de la mejor amiga del niño que vivió pasó a liderar ese interminable listado.

Cinco meses después del fin de la guerra, Draco había sido condenado por el Winzegamot a "servicio comunitario a favor de la sociedad mágica", en consecuencia de la marca que le habían obligado a portar en su antebrazo izquierdo y que tanto desprecio justificado causaba entre los magos.

A pesar de detestar todo aquello que lo incluyera a él junto a la palabra "trabajo" en una misma oración, Draco no había podido hacer otra cosa que aceptar de buena gana la disposición que los jueces le habían otorgado. La otra opción, dejada muy en clara durante su juicio, era pasar los siete meses que conllevaban su castigo en una sombría celda en Azkaban en compañía de los dementores.

Y aunque en aquel momento la elección parecía obvia y hasta absurda, ahora, mientras ingresaba al departamento de Ley Mágica y reconocía sin problema alguno a _cabello de escoba_ Granger, Draco empezaba a dudar si su decisión había sido realmente acertada.

Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de volver a administración y pedir un cambio de oficina, Mary Martin, su nueva jefa, hizo notar su presencia sin darle lugar a escapatoria alguna.

—¡Ah, señor Malfoy! ¡Qué bueno que al fin haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia! —dijo Mary mientras Hermione volteaba a verlo con una sorpresa no tan bien disimulada como el sarcasmo de su jefa—. Es una suerte que el despertador de la señorita Granger si haya sonado a tiempo para escuchar mi fascinante explicación de cómo nos manejamos en este departamento. En fin… —Mary hizo una pausa para mirarlos alternativamente, con una morbosa diversión bailando en sus ojos verdes que adelantaban lo mucho que arruinarían su día las palabras que seguían—. Me han dicho que ya se conocen, así que nos ahorraremos las presentaciones innecesarias. Como Lisa y Percy han sido promovidos hace unas semanas, ustedes ocuparán sus puestos como mis asistentes. Ya le he explicado a Granger sobre las tareas que les corresponden, las cuales, por cierto, tendrán que llevar entre ambos y sin ningún error. Nuestro departamento será uno de los más activos en los siguientes meses con todas las nuevas leyes que el Primer Ministro dictará para prevenir incidentes como los vividos en el último año. Tanto ustedes como yo nos veremos agobiados por mucho, mucho trabajo, así que, a menos que deseen pasar el resto de sus carreras con los de mantenimiento, no se les ocurra molestarme en mi oficina si no es algo sumamente importante. ¿Entendieron? —Hermione asintió con tal seriedad que le habría arrancado un bufido de exasperación a Draco por su tan correcto comportamiento, si Mary no lo hubiera mirado peor que McGonagall enfadada—. Bien, Granger, explícale a Malfoy lo que tienen que hacer, ¡y que se diviertan! —dijo en despedida, antes de adentrarse en su despacho y dejarlos solos con sus miradas de desprecio mutuo.

Sorprendiendo a Hermione, Draco fue el primero en rendirse en esa lucha de miradas, acercándose al escritorio vacío que debería ser suyo y sentándose plácidamente en él. La chica siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos castaños cargados de incredulidad, esperando el ataque que llegó acompañado de una sarcástica sonrisa de Malfoy.

—Pasan los meses, Granger, y sigues tan fea como siempre.

—En cambio, tu idiotez se acrecienta cada día, ¿no es así, hurón? —replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a su propio escritorio y dividiendo la pila de papeles y carpetas que había allí.

—¿El primer día y ya empezamos con apodos hirientes, rata de biblioteca? —cuestionó Draco con burla, haciendo a Hermione apretar los dientes de rabia—. Esperaba más de la _heroína _del Mundo Mágico.

—Entonces sigue esperando, Malfoy. Yo diría hasta que el infierno se congele —contestó Hermione, colocando una de las pilas de archivos sobre su mesa brusquedad—. Por si no te quedó claro, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Relájate, Granger, Martin no va a sacarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor por…

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy —lo cortó Hermione, acercándose peligrosamente a él—. He esperado por este trabajo por mucho tiempo. Y no te dejaré arruinarlo.

Escasos centímetros separaban su cara de la suya, pero Draco, ampliando su expresión burlona, se acercó incluso más al oído de Hermione y susurró:

—Eso ya lo veremos, rata de biblioteca.

La muchacha se alejó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño aún más y conteniéndose para pegarle un puñetazo allí mismo, tal y como hizo en su tercer año. En vez de eso, señaló los documentos sobre su mesa y dijo:

—Ordénalos por fecha y tipo de caso. Tienen que estar listos antes del mediodía.

Con esas palabras, la chica volvió a su escritorio mientras Draco arrugaba la nariz ante el olor que el cabello de Hermione había dejado impregnado en su olfato al acercarse a ella. Y al descubrir cuál era el aroma que tanto lo intrigaba, Draco odió incluso más el cabello de la antigua Gryffindor. Porque el cabello de Hermione Granger olía a fresas. Porque el cabello de Hermione Granger olía demasiado parecido a su Amortentia.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos: Tu actitud<strong>

Hermione Granger nunca creyó que podría llegar a detestar a Draco Malfoy más de que lo detestaba cuando ambos asistían a Hogwarts. Hasta una semana después de ingresar al departamento de Ley Mágica del Ministerio.

El altercado de su primer día se repetía cada día que pasaba con Malfoy en la oficina, cada vez peores, cada vez con más frecuencia. Y lo peor de todo era que a Mary, su jefa, hasta parecía divertirlesus peleas, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis en lugar de una discusión entre dos _supuestos _adultos.

"_Bueno, definitivamente Malfoy no puede ser llamado adulto", _pensaba Hermione cada vez que lo veía sonreír "inocentemente" después de hacerla rabiar.

"_Es un niño. Un arrogante, egocéntrico, mimado y orgulloso niño." _La lista mental de Hermione de todas las cualidades negativas de Malfoy parecía aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba con él, hasta llegar a la palabra que Hermione más aborrecía de todas:

"_Mujeriego."_

—¿Nos vamos, Draco? —dijo ese día Sophie Trent en su ajustado traje morado, sentándose con su operado trasero sobre el escritorio del muchacho.

—Claro, Stefani —respondió Draco, ajustándose su saco y ofreciéndole un brazo a la rubia de turno, sin siquiera dedicarle una excusa a su compañera por retirarse quince minutos antes de horario a almorzar.

—Sophie.

—Claro, Sophie —se corrigió ante el bufido casi imperceptible de Hermione. Había tratado de demostrado su indignación los primeros días, pero al final había terminado entendiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar esa actitud tan irritante del antiguo Slytherin, excepto disimular lo mucho que le molestaba. Pero antes de marcharse, tal y como había hecho los días anteriores, se giró a Hermione y dijo—. Disfruta tu solitario almuerzo, rata de biblioteca.

Cuando unos segundos después alguien volvió a abrir la puerta de sus oficinas, Hermione ya tenía preparado un pesado tomo de Resoluciones Mágicas del Siglo V para arrojarlo a la cabeza del hurón oxigenado, con intención de comprobar si el golpe era capaz de reacomodarle unas cuantas neuronas.

En cambio, una cabellera castaña asomó en lugar de la platinada, perteneciente a Theodore Nott, que cumplía un castigo parecido al de Malfoy en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y había recibido unos muy favorables comentarios de su amiga Luna Lovegood (produciendo, a su vez, chillidos por parte de Ginny y planes de bodas un poco apresurados para las circunstancias).

—¡Por favor, no me mates! —exclamó el muchacho con diversión, abriendo la puerta totalmente y colocando las manos en alto, como solían hacer los ladrones en las películas muggles.

—Nott —dijo Hermione a forma de saludo, colocando el libro nuevamente sobre su escritorio.

—El mismo —respondió el muchacho, acercándose a ella y mirando el tomo con un toque de diversión—. Aunque espero que eso haya estado destinado a mi querido amigo Draco y no a mí.

La expresión de Hermione solo confirmó las suposiciones de Theodore, quien se guardó sus pensamientos mientras depositaba una carpeta de su departamento sobre la mesa de la muchacha.

—Esto es para Martin. Algunas de las disposiciones que los centauros exigieron para la reformación de la Ley de Reconocimiento y Clasificación de Seres y Criaturas Mágicas —dijo a modo de explicación, sorprendiendo a Hermione por lo diferente que parecían ser los dos Slytherins. Draco Malfoy jamás podría haberse dirigido a ella con esa seriedad y hasta cierta amabilidad que reflejaban el tono y la postura de Theodore Nott. Si siempre se comportaba tan noblemente, Hermione no tendría objeciones que poner a la admiración que Luna parecía empezar a profesar al joven.

—Gracias —contestó la muchacha con tono cansino, forzando ligeramente una sonrisa—. Se lo informaré después del almuerzo.

Theodore asintió levemente en señal de despedida, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, deteniéndose de último minuto.

—¿Sabes, Granger? —le dijo, obligándola a levantar su mirada de los apuntes—. No le prestes demasiada atención a la actitud de Malfoy. Él solo quiere molestarte lo más que pueda y le agrada ver que funciona. Es mi amigo, pero a veces no es más que un idiota.

—Un idiota —repitió Hermione, antes de mirar a Nott más alegre de lo que había estado nunca dentro de esa oficina—. Gracias, Nott —agregó con sinceridad, pensando que realmente las palabras de Luna sobre el muchacho no podrían haber sido más ciertas—. No creo que vaya a olvidarlo fácilmente.

Al oír las últimas palabras, Theodore correspondió su inconsciente sonrisa, antes de marcharse definitivamente.

"_Un idiota", _pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía a almorzar. "_Definitivamente la palabra que me faltaba para describir a Malfoy era esa. Idiota."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tres: Tus manos<strong>

La mejilla izquierda le ardía demasiado, al tiempo que se coloreaba con la forma de la mano que Hermione Granger le había estampado con una fuerza que no habría podido adivinar que poseía. Y solo por esa vez, Draco casi podría admitir que se lo merecía, aunque eso jamás fuera a contárselo a nadie más.

La situación no dejaba de recordarle a su tercer año, cuando la misma mano había colisionado contra su nariz en forma de puño, producto de una de las tantas veces que había molestado a Hermione Granger y sus amigos. Al menos, esa vez no le había roto nada a excepción del orgullo.

Podía sentir las miradas de los empleados del Ministerio a los que se cruzaba en su camino, que variaban de la incredulidad a la mayor diversión, al punto de haber descubierto a Davies y Corner retorciéndose de la risa mientras lo señalaban indiscretamente. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que la identidad de la autora de tamaña marca no había sido esparcida por el lugar. Aún.

Draco no podía explicarse cómo Granger se las había arreglado con una mano tan pequeña como la suya para que el color rojizo de la cachetada permaneciera allí incluso cuando se encontró con Theodore para almorzar, diez minutos después del incidente. Aunque por la forma en que su cara había volteado ante el impacto, apostaría sin lugar a dudas que esta vez sí que había hecho perder sus estribos a la muchacha.

"_A la mierda con Granger y su poca paciencia", _pensó mientras tomaba asiento en la cafetería frente a una de las entradas secretas del Ministerio. Objetivamente, nadie podría haber dicho que Hermione careciera de paciencia, principalmente cuando se trataba de Draco, pero el ego herido del heredero de los Malfoy, sumado al poco aprecio que parecía profesarle a la chica, no dejaban al muchacho otra opción que pensar lo peor de ella.

Theodore Nott, sentado frente a él, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver su rostro, pero no hizo comentario alguno hasta que el muchacho no lo miró oscamente, retándolo con sus ojos grises a burlarse de él.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿finalmente alguna de tus chicas se molestó porque confundiste su nombre? —Theodore interpretó el gruñido que salió de los labios de su amigo como una negación, así que tentó su suerte con el único nombre que se le venía a la cabeza para aquella situación—. ¿Hermione Granger?

—¿Consigues nombrar a alguien más salvaje que ella como para hacer esto? —replicó Draco furioso, colocando el vaso de limonada helada sobre su cara para bajar la hinchazón.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy, por cierto? —preguntó Theodore de la nada, transformando la furia en los ojos de Draco en desconcierto y desconfianza.

—Septiembre, 23. ¿Pero eso que…?

—¿Sabes? Deberías haber esperado a noviembre para sacar a Granger de sus cabales. Ahora le debo doscientos galeones a Pansy. Al menos tengo la satisfacción de saber que Zabini le debe el doble, además de esa actuación…

—Espera —lo interrumpió el otro muchacho, incluso más indignado que antes—, ¿ustedes apostaron sobre esto? —cuestionó iracundo, señalando su mejilla que, por suerte para él, empezaba a verse mejor.

—Pansy apostó a la cachetada, Blaise dijo que sería un puñetazo y Daphne se inclinó por una patada en tus partes nobles. Yo, personalmente, pensé que utilizaría un hechizo. También fijamos fechas —contestó con su habitual tranquilidad, disfrutando enormemente la situación, casi tanto como disfrutaría el momento en que Draco fuera a reclamarle a los demás sobre las apuestas y comentarios hechos a sus espaldas—. Así que dime, ¿qué hiciste para que la leona sacara sus garras?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿También apostaron sobre eso? —contestó refunfuñado Malfoy, pero cediendo finalmente—: Tal vez… tal vez le di a entender que ella debería tomar el lugar de esos elfos domésticos que tanto quiere salvar. Que con la ropa que lleva, ya está a medio camino de ser contratada para el puesto —la última parte la dijo en un susurro que Theodore apenas escuchó, pero que fue capaz de entender, sacándole un suspiro frustrado ante el empeño de su amigo de molestar tanto a la muchacha.

—Me sorprende que Daphne no haya ganado.

El silencio rodeó a ambos amigos después de las últimas palabras de Nott, donde ambos se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos sobre el mismo tema, antes de que Theodore volviera a hablar:

—Draco, tu condena termina en seis meses; seis meses que deberás pasar encerrado en esa oficina junto a Granger. Deberías dejar las riñas de Hogwarts atrás. Ya no son niños, aunque tú te comportes como uno y ella a veces también. Recuerda la guerra, Draco. Recuerda todo lo que pasamos en esa época, e imagina lo que Granger, al lado de Potter, tuvo que pasar. Tú mismo viste a Bellatrix torturarla en tu propia casa. Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en la guerra y en el colegio, ella convenció a sus amigos para ayudar a sacar nuestros inservibles traseros de Azkaban. No te digo que te conviertas en su mejor amigo, solo que la trates con una pisca de cordialidad.

Draco miró a Theodore entre sorprendido y pensativo. Su amigo siempre había sido el más sensato de los Slytherins y sus consejos, aunque fueran despreciados de la boca para afuera, lo habían ayudado más de una vez en el pasado. Cuando eran niños, Daphne acostumbraba a recalcarle que Theodore siempre tenía la razón y esa vez no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Pero era de Hermione Granger de quien estaban hablando y Draco jamás daría el brazo a torcer con ella, porque la odiaba, la odiaba demasiado como para siquiera pensar en una tregua, aunque no estuviera seguro del por qué.

—Olvídalo, Nott —contestó Malfoy, parándose de su silla y colocándose su chaqueta nuevamente—. Si Granger quiere guerra, guerra será lo que obtendrá.

Theodore vio a su amigo alejarse a paso furioso del lugar, preguntándose cuándo sería el día que Draco Malfoy dejaría de ser tan ciego a sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro: Tu sonrisa<strong>

—Granger. Granger. Graaaangeeeer —Hermione apretó la pluma sobre el papel con excesiva fuerza, negándose a levantar la mirada de su trabajo—. ¡Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger! —pero la voz de Draco Malfoy era tan persistente (e irritante) que requería toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle que dejara de incordiarla.

Desde el día en que su famoso arrebato contra el heredero de los Malfoy se había esparcido a través de todo el Ministerio, por no decir medio Mundo Mágico, Hermione había adoptado la firme decisión de ignorar al muchacho y sus insultos para evitar futuros enfrentamientos. Como bien Harry le había dicho, ya era prácticamente una mujer adulta pisando los diecinueve años y era inaceptable que siguiera comportándose como cuando tenía trece. Pero estar en la misma estancia con Malfoy lo hacía tan difícil… Más aun cuando el muchacho parecía haberse empeñado en llevarle la contraria y molestarla cinco veces más que antes.

—¡GRANGER! —gritó Draco en su oído, sobresaltándola y obteniendo finalmente su atención.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Draco le tendió una aparentemente pesada carpeta, sonriendo socarronamente al verla al borde del enfado. Hacerla enojar parecía ser, definitivamente, su deporte favorito.

—Martin quiere que clasifiques estos casos para la tarde y busques todos los expedientes relacionados con los folios cinco, doce, veintitrés y veintinueve. Y dice que si no los tiene en su oficina hasta las cinco de hoy, alguien será despedido —explicó el muchacho, sentándose sobre su escritorio relajadamente, tirando en el proceso el bote de tinta que Hermione había estado utilizando.

La muchacha arregló la mancha con un movimiento de varita, pero sin dejar de evaluar la posibilidad de tirar la misma tinta sobre el carísimo traje que el joven llevaba esa mañana, antes de agarrar los informes que este sostenía en su mano.

—Este trabajo es tuyo, Malfoy —dijo Hermione indignada, intentando devolverle la carpeta—. Te los di hace dos semanas, cuando dividimos las tareas de este mes.

—Lo sé —contestó el muchacho despreocupadamente—. Pero Mary no lo sabe. Y ya le dije que tú te estabas encargando de ello —agregó ampliando su sonrisa de triunfo, sonrisa que Hermione estaría más que feliz de borrar de un puñetazo—. Por cierto, hoy a las cinco y treinta tenemos cita con el fotógrafo.

—¿Fotógrafo? ¿De qué carajos hablas, Malfoy? —replicó Hermione realmente cabreada, revisando los documentos en los que claramente el muchacho frente a ella no estaba dispuesto a trabajar.

—¿Ese es el lenguaje que debería utilizar una señorita, Granger? Porque a pesar de tu aspecto de pordiosera, creo yo que sigues siendo un intento de señorita, ¿no? —dijo Malfoy, contento de meterse con ella cada vez que podía, antes de responder—. Mary quiere tomar las fotos para las tarjetas navideñas del departamento.

—¿En octubre? ¿En serio crees que caeré en esa, Malfoy?

—Solo espera hasta las cinco y treinta, Granger —respondió Draco con indiferencia, volviendo a su asiento finalmente—. Pero yo que tú aprovecharía el almuerzo para ir a casa y arreglarte un poco. Aunque toda una semana en un spa no bastaría, claro…

Hermione apretó los dientes con furia, pero se mantuvo en silencio ante su provocación. Tenía trabajo que hacer y, si Malfoy decía o no la verdad, lo sabría a la hora acordada.

Resultó ser que Draco Malfoy no estaba mintiendo ni inventando absolutamente nada sobre las tarjetas navideñas. A las cinco y media en punto, Mary llegó junto a un fotógrafo de El Profeta y una caja de gorros rojos, parecidos a los que los muggles usaban para decorar a las figuras de Santa Claus, que obligó a todos sus empleados a usar durante la sesión fotográfica.

Pero, lo peor de todo para Hermione fue terminar, sin saber cómo, junto a Malfoy en cada una de las fotografías.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Hermione cuando Lisa Turpin le entregó una de las tarjetas de muestra, dos semanas más tarde, mirando el contraste entre su desastroso cabello y el impecable porte de Draco en la imagen.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo alguien tan idiota como Malfoy puede tener esa sonrisa de infarto? —replicó Lisa, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la otra muchacha al descubrirse pesando exactamente igual que su colega.

"_Maldito sea Malfoy y mil veces maldita sea su sonrisa" _fue lo último que se permitió pensar la mejor amiga del niño que vivió antes de tirar la fotografía a la basura, frustrada al descubrir que esa sonrisa no abandonaría tan fácilmente su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco: Tus lágrimas<strong>

En todos los años que llevaba incordiando a Hermione Granger, Draco no podía recordar ni un momento en el que la hubiera visto llorar por ello. Si, había visto en sus ojos como la hería cada "sangre sucia" que escapaba de sus labios, así como los puños cerrados y los labios fruncidos de alguien que se contenía por no estallar. Pero nunca ni una sola lágrima había salido de sus ojos durante sus enfrentamientos y eso lo había asombrado y enfurecido de partes iguales en su niñez.

No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que Hermione Granger era, posiblemente, una de las chicas más fuertes y valientes del mundo mágico. Ni siquiera hacía falta contar todas sus hazañas vividas junto a Harry Potter para constatar este hecho; con el simple hecho de soportar siete largos años de insultos indiscriminados de parte de un niño mimado como él lo había sido era más que suficiente para ganarse un poco de su admiración. Admiración que, obviamente, nunca se lo habría revelado a nadie, ni ha bases de _Cruciatus_.

Por esa razón, cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta de su casa en pijamas, con el cabello mucho más desordenado de lo normal, la nariz roja y los ojos más rojos aún, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla embobado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo Hermione con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, mirándolo con sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —replicó Draco, sobreponiéndose a la incredulidad que lo había invadido al ver a Granger tan mal—. ¿Eres idiota u olvidadiza? ¿No recuerdas que Martin nos dio una pila de trabajo para el lunes y tú me dijiste que si no venía a ayudarte con eso me castrarías?

—Yo no dije que te castraría —murmuró la muchacha, apoyando su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta en un claro gesto de cansancio—. Pero ahora no estoy de humor, Malfoy, y…

—¿La excesivamente responsable y maniática Hermione Granger queriendo aplazar un trabajo? —dijo Draco con sarcasmo, antes de volverse serio—. Olvídalo. Yo de aquí no me muevo. Ni pienses que voy a hacer todo esto solo.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos con enfado, antes de rendirse y dejarlo pasar a su departamento, sin la suficiente energía como para pelear con él en ese momento.

—Lindo —murmuró Draco con un ligero tono de burla, adentrándose a la modesta morada que Hermione compartía con Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Ninguna de las otras dos muchachas se encontraba allí, cosa que le hubiera parecido raro a Draco, teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y ninguno de ellos tenía que trabajar, si Theodore no le hubiera dicho sobre la "brillante" idea de su novia de invitarlo a una cena familiar con los Weasley.

—Me sorprende que no hayas ido cenar con las comadrejas y San Potty —dijo Draco, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y tomando una de las carpetas que Mary le había dado esa mañana.

—¿Cómo sabías tú de eso? —preguntó Hermione, una vez que se hubo puesto algo más decente y preparado un poco de café para ambos.

—¿Bromeas? Theodore nos hartó hasta el cansancio con el tema. Creo que no estaba ni la mitad de nervioso cuando le tocó conocer al señor Lovegood.

—Es increíble, ¿no? Como dos personas tan… tan diferentes como Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood puedan complementarse tan bien —dijo la muchacha, con unan pequeña sonrisa aflorando de sus labios al recordar a la peculiar pareja, con la vista clavada en la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

Draco no respondió, porque no tenía qué decir a ello. La verdad, nunca había pensado que Nott y Lovegood fueran en serio hasta ese mismo día, cuando había visto a su amigo torturarse por cómo los amigos de ella tomarían su relación. La primera y única en aceptarlo hasta el momento, además de él mismo y Blaise, había sido Hermione Granger, que parecía llevarse muy bien con Theodore. En lugar de eso, preguntó:

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no fuiste a apoyar al pobre de Theodore?

—No es de tu incumbencia —le espetó Hermione oscamente.

—¿Qué? No me digas que terminaste con cabeza de zanahoria y por eso estas aquí hecha un mar de lágrimas —replicó Draco con diversión, diversión que desapareció de su expresión al ver el dolor en el rostro de Hermione que confirmaba sus palabras.

La chica apartó sus ojos chocolate de los suyos, seguramente conteniendo las lágrimas para las que Draco no encontraba explicación. ¿Cómo podía llorar por haber perdido a alguien como Weasley? Ni que hubiera sido él…

—Weasel fue un idiota al dejarte ir. Digo, ¿dónde va a conseguir a una chica mejor que tú? —dijo sin pensar, mirando distraídamente el texto sobre una ley educativa que tenía ante él.

En cuanto notó las palabras que habían salido de su boca, levantó la vista bruscamente, encontrándose con una mirada divertida asomando tras las lágrimas de Hermione.

—Me refiero… me refiero a que nadie con una pisca más de belleza o inteligencia le prestaría atención a esa comadreja —tartamudeó rápidamente, intentando ratificar sus palabras.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Hermione estaba sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día y nada de lo que pudiera decirle Malfoy después de eso cambiaría ese hecho.

—Ya empecemos con esto, Malfoy —dijo la chica, señalando los documentos que tenían que leer—. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y sin cruzar otra palabra entre ellos, la antigua Gryffindor y el exSlytherin se pusieron a trabajar sin saber que algo empezaba a cambiar entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis: Tu nombre<strong>

La recepción había sido fantástica, la ceremonia hermosa y los novios más felices de lo que nunca habían llegado a estar. Y Hermione también era feliz, disfrutando la futura unión de sus dos amigos, al menos hasta que había visto el nombre de la persona que se sentaría a su lado durante el banquete que Theodore y Luna darían para celebrar su compromiso.

Draco Malfoy.

Bien, no era como si no se lo hubiera esperado. Ella misma había sugerido (sin pensar, obviamente) que los futuros padrinos y damas de honor ocuparan la misma mesa. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba que Theodore tenía como mejor amigo a una persona tan irritante como Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry Potter, tomando asiento junto a su prometida Ginny Weasley, la otra dama de honor de Luna, al verla tan pálida.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes, Harry —contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada, disimulando su malestar. Sonrisa que desapareció al sentir a alguien corriendo la silla a su lado.

—Granger, que ingrata sorpresa —dijo Malfoy, mientras Zabini y Parkinson se sentaban junto a él. Hermione bufó sin poder contenerse, pero absteniéndose de contestar de otra forma a su comentario.

La escena podría parecer inédita a ojos ajenos, que esperaban sin duda alguna un asesinato durante la fiesta, pero el grupo de antiguos Slytherins y Gryffindors no podrían estar más indiferentes unos de otros. A excepción de Hermione y Draco, por supuesto, que cada tanto hablaban o, mejor dicho, discutían sin poder contenerse.

—Granger, ¿sabías que por tu culpa perdí cuatrocientos galeones? —dijo Zabini en un momento determinado, mirando a Pansy, su novia, con cara de ligera molestia al recordar cómo se había regodeado por semanas por haber ganado la apuesta.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, confundida.

—No le prestes atención a este idiota, Granger —dijo Pansy, dándole un codazo a Blaise para evitar que siguiera hablando ante la mirada asesina que Draco les mandaba—. Pero gracias —agregó con una sonrisa, antes de arrastrar a Blaise a la pista de baile.

—De nada, supongo —contestó la otra chica, mientras Harry y Ginny los seguían—. ¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó, girándose al único individuo que quedaba en su mesa, mirándolo suspicazmente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No le prestes atención a esos idiotas, Granger —respondió Malfoy, repitiendo las palabras de su amiga—. No es nada importante.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien sobre qué podían conversar, mirando ambos la pista de baile y como poco a poco más parejas se atrevían a bailar.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a intentar arrastrar a Draco con ellas, pero este las rechazó con cortesía, mientras Hermione disimulaba la risa que le causaba ver a esas mujeres haciendo pucheros desilusionados como si fueran niñas de cinco años a las que se les hubiera negado un juguete.

La tercera "pretendiente" se acercó a ellos acompañado de un muchacho, que también intentó seducir a Hermione sin mucho éxito.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —casi gritó la mujer, exagerando la pronunciación del nombre—. No puedes negarme un baile a mí, ¿o sí? —preguntó la muchacha rubia, extendiéndole una mano al hombre.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó Draco, tan desinteresado como con las demás.

—¿Acaso no me recuerdas? —replicó la rubia, ligeramente indignada—. Cynthia, de Administración.

—La verdad es que no —respondió él con sinceridad, apurando su trago de whiskey de fuego, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.

Hermione se debatía entre la indignación que siempre había sentido al ver cómo Malfoy olvidaba el nombre de sus conquistas y la diversión de ver marchar a otra desilusionada chica a la que le gustaba caminar con aires de importancia y mirar a mujeres como ella con un desprecio mal disimulado.

—Vamos a bailar, Granger —dijo Draco de repente, parándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —respondió Hermione, incrédula, antes de agregar con burla—: ¿Estás de broma?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Draco—. La única forma de que dejen de acosarme es que me vean con alguien más y mientras tenga que enfrentarme a solo una más de esas chicas que creen que pueden tenerme bajo sus tacones, juro que no respondo a mis actos.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —dijo la chica, rechazándolo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Oh, vamos, Granger. Te prometo que no me pasaré de la línea contigo o haré comentario alguno sobre tu patética forma de bailar —dijo Draco en su lugar, extendiéndole una de sus manos para que la tomara—. No me harás rogar, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez eso es lo que te hace falta —replicó Hermione, manteniéndose en su negativa.

Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado, que Hermione consideró como muestra de su triunfo, hasta que dijo:

—Por favor. Solo un baile.

Hermione lo miró, realmente sorprendida por las palabras que salieron de la boca del muchacho y de las suyas propias que le siguieron cuando contestó:

—Está bien.

La música lenta los obligó a acercarse más de lo que querían pero, unos minutos después, bailaban como si las diferencias no existieran. Como si la mitad de los invitados no los estuvieran observando con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione, separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya me hiciste una, Granger —replicó Draco, sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo rodar los ojos de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas el nombre de todas esas chicas con la que sales o solamente finges no recordarlo?

Draco la miró durante unos segundos, más serio de lo que nunca había estado en su presencia, dudando entre responderle la verdad o no. Finalmente, impulsado por un sentimiento que no podía catalogar, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Yo solo recuerdo los nombres importantes, Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete: Tu perfume<strong>

Sortilegios Weasley se veía, como siempre, abarrotado de personas.

Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y decenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts habían aprovechado las vacaciones para darse una vuelta por la más popular tienda de bromas del Mundo Mágico. Y con ellos, tres antiguos Slytherins, que recorrían los pasillos arrastrados por su maniática amiga.

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por Pansy para venir aquí —murmuró Draco frustrado, dirigiéndole una mueca de desprecio a una caja de surtidos saltaclases.

—No creo que nos haya dejado mucha opción —replicó Theodore, mirando como la muchacha atosigaba a uno de los empleados a preguntas.

—Voy a vengarme de Daphne y ustedes me ayudarán —repitió Pansy lo que parecía ser su mantra del día, dejando de lado al empleado para dirigirles una mirada fulminante.

—Como digas, mi amor —respondió Blaise, antes de dirigirle a sus amigos una expresión que gritaba claramente por ayuda antes de seguir a su novia.

—No entiendo por qué Pansy hace tanto drama por un tinte de cabello. Ni que le hubiera durado más de una hora —dijo Draco, caminando tras sus amigos con Theodore.

—Mujeres —dijo el otro hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque creo que Daphne lo hizo a propósito. ¿Quién confunde rosa con castaño?

Draco suprimió una carcajada al recordar cómo había encontrado a Pansy un par de días antes, después de que Daphne se ofreciera a teñirle el cabello para una cena que tenían.

La única razón por la que estaba allí (aparte de ser arrastrado por Pansy a punta de varita, claro) era ver la venganza que esta le tenía preparada a la otra muchacha. Eran risas garantizadas, seguramente.

—Miren esto —los llamó Blaise, señalando uno de los estantes—. Amortentia embotellada. ¿Recuerdas cuando esas locas de tercero trataron de envenenarnos con esto en nuestro sexto año?

—Como si se pudiera olvidar —respondió Pansy en lugar de Draco, indignada al recordar la escena—. Si Tracey no lo hubiera notado…

Theodore destapó uno de los frascos y aspiró el aroma, antes de decir con una sonrisa:

—Corcho, ciruelas dirigibles y césped.

—Aw, que tierno —dijo Blaise sarcásticamente, batiendo las pestañas y dirigiéndole un intento de mirada soñadora que hizo estallar a sus amigos en carcajadas. Pansy no rio, sino que le sacó el frasco a Theodore de la mano y lo puso delante de su novio.

—Huele —exigió.

—Um… ropa nueva, lirios y… limón —respondió luego de unos segundos, ante la mirada complacida de Pansy, que recordaba muy bien de dónde venían esos aromas que claramente aludían a ella.

—¿Y tú, Draco? —cuestionó la muchacha, tendiéndole la poción. El susodicho hizo una mueca, pero contestó:

—Fresas, tinta y… No sé. Creo que es perfume. Ese... no recuerdo el nombre. El que sacó la diseñadora francesa, Michelle Roux.

—¿Esencias de bruja? —dijo Theodore, a lo que Draco asintió—. Curioso —agregó con una sonrisa—, teniendo en cuenta que Luna compró el mismo para regalarle a Hermione Granger en Navidad. Dice que es su favorito…

Draco lo miró con una expresión como si hubiera chupado el más agrio de los limones, tragándose todas las palabrotas que quería decirle, sin saber de dónde venía su enfado. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus pensamientos, Pansy se entrometió diciendo:

—¿Y por qué no la invitas a salir? —ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, explicó—. Digo, es _obvio _que algo sucede entre ustedes. Solo tenían que verse en la fiesta de compromiso, lanzándose esas miraditas cuando creían que nadie los veía cuando todo el mundo lo hacía. La guerra y los prejuicios pasaron, al menos para nosotros, ¿no? Así que… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—A mí se me ocurren varias cosas. Por ejemplo, que Potter quiera matarlo. O Weasley. O la misma Granger. O alguien de la Orden del Fénix. O que lo rechace. O… —dijo Blaise, enumerando cada ítem con la mayor seriedad que podía, pero sin poder ocultar del todo la sonrisa.

—Ya, Blaise —interrumpió Pansy, mirando ceñuda a su novio antes de girarse a su amigo—. Olvídate de todo e invítala. Algún día me lo agradecerás —agregó, guiñándole un ojo, provocando carcajadas en todos excepto un pensativo Draco.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Pansy tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho: Tus ojos<strong>

Hermione ajustó el agarre de las bolsas, apresurando el paso para llegar lo antes posible al Caldero Chorreante. Aún tenía que comprar el regalo de Ginny y la nieve ya caía sobre ella, instándola a regresar a casa, cosa que no hubiera dudado en hacer si Nochebuena no fuera ese mismo día.

Su trabajo en el Ministerio la había tenido tan agobiada al punto de no poder tomar sus vacaciones hasta el día anterior, lo que le había dejado solo el 24 de diciembre para comprar regalos de última hora, cosa que detestaba. Al menos, y para su suerte, muchos de los negocios del Callejón Diagon estaban abiertos hasta las últimas horas de la tarde de ese día, lo que le permitía realizar las compras sin tener que recorrer medio Londres en busca de un centro comercial que trabajara en esas fechas.

Se detuvo frente a la vidriera de _Madam Makin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones _al ver la bufanda de seda escarlata que sería perfecta para su amiga. Un regalo más simbólico que costoso, pero sabía que con los Weasley eso era lo que más importaba.

Salió de la tienda unos minutos después, feliz de haber encontrado finalmente su último regalo, dispuesta a correr hacia el Caldero Chorreante y tomar la red flu en dirección a su departamento. La nieve se había hecho más densa y un viento helado corría, alborotándole el cabello frente a su rostro y dificultándole la visión.

Iba haciendo malabarismos entre las bolsas y el cabello suelto y desordenado que trataba de acomodar cuando chocó accidentalmente contra algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Granger —dijo una voz conocida, ayudándola a levantar las bolsas. Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida, chocándose con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy que la miraban con diversión—. Podrías matar a alguien con tus atropellos.

—Lo dudo mucho —bufó ella, tomando la mano que él le extendía para levantarse del suelo—. Además, si tú eres mi víctima, creo que estaría haciéndole un favor al Mundo Mágico.

Draco rio entre dientes como respuesta, cosa que no le sorprendió tanto como podría haberlo hecho unas semanas atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándola seriamente con esos ojos grises que tanto intrigaban a Hermione.

Ya en Hogwarts, ese había sido un aspecto que había llamado increíblemente su atención. Nunca había conocido a nadie que poseyera los ojos de ese color, al menos hasta encontrarse con Sirius Black, pero incluso entonces podía sentir que los ojos de Draco tenían algo… diferente. Le parecían tan trasparentes, tan verdaderos, que era imposible mirarlo y no saber qué estaba pensando, qué estaba sintiendo. Y le gustaba ver los ojos de Draco Malfoy bajo aquella nieve, recordándole que solo tenían diecinueve años, que apenas si habían dejado de ser unos niños, que había cosas que la horrible guerra podía cambiar para mejor. Y eso, de cierta forma, la tranquilizaba.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió la muchacha, sonriéndole sin pensar—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —contestó, apartando la mirada y sujetando sus bolsas entre sus manos—. ¿Vas al Caldero Chorreante? —Hermione asintió ante su pregunta, a lo que agregó con convicción—. Te acompaño.

Hicieron el corto trayecto en silencio, mientras Hermione se cuestionaba lo asombroso que le parecía que su relación hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Habían empezado odiándose por siete largos años para terminar en una extraña clase de amistad que no sabía cuándo había empezado. Pero, a pesar de que aún seguían discutiendo casi cada día, era una amistad que llegaba a disfrutar casi tanto como la que había compartido con Ron y Harry en su época estudiantil.

Llegaron al bar, donde Hermione se apresuró a informarle a Hannah Abott, la nueva dueña, que usaría la chimenea para volver a su casa. Entonces se volvió a Draco, tomando las bolsas de sus compras que él le extendía, antes de decir:

—Bueno, feliz navidad, Draco.

Se dirigió a la chimenea del local al no escuchar una contestación, pero parándose abruptamente cuando alguien la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Granger, eh, Hermione —dijo el muchacho, a lo que ella lo miró interrogante—. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café… algún día?

La chica lo miró sorprendida por la invitación, pero luego de unos segundos de vacilación, finalmente contestó con una sonrisa:

—Algún día, claro.

Draco le sonrió fugazmente, antes de soltarla y permitirle usar la red flu. Pero mientras las llamas verdes la absorbían, Hermione pudo jurar que escuchó un "Feliz navidad, Hermione" de su parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve: Tus labios<strong>

Había una cosa que Draco odiaba más que los labios de Hermione en ese momento: los muérdagos.

Sus no-citas (porque se negaba rotundamente a catalogar sus salidas como "citas") se hicieron demasiado frecuentes durante las cortas vacaciones de fin de año que ambos disfrutaron. En ningún momento se tomaron de la mano; ¿besos y sexo? Ni hablar. Pero, sin tener en cuenta este hecho, sus salidas gritaban romance por todas partes. A veces iban por un simple café; otras, a algún restaurante carísimo que Draco insistía en visitar. Los cines muggles y las caminatas por el parque tampoco fueron vetados. Solo las muestras físicas de amor. Y eso, por parte, estaba matándolos por dentro.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro sobre qué pensaba el otro de la situación y temían más que nunca dar un paso en falso. Ese coqueteo sin discusiones a muerte de por medio era totalmente nuevo para ellos; y aunque Hermione no podía evitar reír por las ocurrencias de Draco y Draco no concebía la idea de ver su sonrisa por causa de otra persona que fuera él, ni uno ni otro se atrevía a determinar qué seguía después. Hasta ese día.

Se suponía que las decoraciones navideñas ya tendrían que haber desaparecido, pero los de Mantenimiento debían de ser más vagos de lo que creía, ya que cuando regresó al Ministerio se topó de lleno con todos los adornos atiborrando su oficina.

—Los quitarán esta tarde —dijo Hermione, ocultando la risa al ver su mueca mientras quitaba restos de confeti de encima de su escritorio—. Por cierto, Mary dejó esto para ti —agregó, acercándose a su escritorio y tirando una pila de documentos sobre él.

—¿Más trabajo? ¿En el …? —la queja de Draco se vio interrumpida por el chillido de Lisa.

—Muérdago —dijo, señalando con emoción sus cabezas.

—¿Qué…? —replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, antes de levantar la vista—. Oh…

—Muérdago significa beso, Malfoy —dijo John, mirándolos con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que los ojos grises de Draco también se dirigieran hacia el punto que Hermione miraba fijamente.

"_Mierda" _pensó al ver la pequeña planta colgando sobre ellos.

—¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! —exclamaron los demás, como si fueran unos niños.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada entre vacilante y vergonzosa, inseguros sobre qué hacer a continuación. Draco desvió su vista de sus ojos castaños a sus rozados labios casi inconscientemente. Y sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido su repentina valentía, se inclinó hacia Hermione y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez: La forma en que me haces sentir<strong>

Hermione no sabía que estaba haciendo y le echó la culpa a Draco Malfoy por eso. A Draco Malfoy y a la forma en la que la hacía sentir.

Al principio, escuchó débilmente los chiflidos y aplausos de fondo que sus compañeros del Ministerio proferían. Pero, en cuanto sus labios correspondieron el beso, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se los explicaría a sus padres; mucho menos podía pensar en la forma en que sus amigos reaccionarían a ese hecho. Sí, podía imaginar los gritos de Ron y la incredulidad de Harry, pero ¿y los demás?

Pero cuando Draco profundizó el beso sin importarle dónde estaban y quiénes los rodeaban, a ella también dejó de importarle todo, absolutamente todo lo que no fuera el aquí y el ahora. Todo lo que no fuera los labios de Draco y las mariposas en su estómago. Todo lo que no fuera él y ella, besándose bajo un muy oportuno muérdago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Este fic surgió como regalo a _Martu Malfoy_ por el Intercambio de Regalos, quien pidió un Dramione no demasiado pasteloso. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, porque no sabes lo que me costó. Escribí un solo Dramione en mi vida que nunca pude terminar porque mi musa se negaba a ayudarme con esta pareja. Al menos, hasta que me senté a escribir esta historia para ti._

_Espero que tanto tú como todos los que leyeron este fic les haya gustado y, si tuvieron tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, tengan la valentía Gryffindor de regalarme algunos reviews por Navidad ;) Realmente me haría ilusión saber qué opinan sobre esta historia._

_Otra cosa: al principio puse una frase de la canción _True Love_ de _Pink_. Si no la escucharon, ¿qué están esperando? Créanme, es TAN Dramione que me sorprende no haberlo notado antes._

_En fin, ¡feliz navidad a todos!_

_Y no olviden que Draco, Theo y Blaise obsequian besos a quienes dejan reviews ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
